$\dfrac{9}{7} \div \dfrac{3}{8} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{3}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{9}{7} \div \dfrac{3}{8} = \dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{8}{3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{8}{3}} = \dfrac{9 \times 8}{7 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{8}{3}} = \dfrac{72}{21} $